SpecForce Elite Soldier
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Rebel Alliance, The New Republic First implemented by Crix Madine as the Alliance Special Forces Unit, and then continued later as New Republic Special Forces, the elite unit known as SpecForces is one of the most dangerous military units in the galaxy. Stealthy commandos who are among the first to enter the field of battle, SpecForce Soldiers are trained to be brutally efficient and highly mobile, allowing them to infiltrate a target area and secure it quickly and with minimal violence. SpecForce agents pride themselves on their speed, efficiency, and ability to continue fighting when most soldiers would be down and out of the fight. A SpecForce Soldier is a multipurpose combatant whose sharpshooting abilities are rivaled only by his stealth. SpecForce Soldiers are quiet and deadly, and specialize in commando missions where they can put these abilities to good use. SpecForce agents are sometimes used as front-line assault troops as well, breaking through the ranks of an enemy army and making way for the rest of the troops. SpecForce Elite Soldier Encounters The statistics presented below represent an elite member of SpecForces, a cut above the rest of their comrades and likely a veteran of many years. Such a soldier comes along only once in a long while, and an elite SpecForce agent is a one-man instrument of destruction. However, SpecForce agents never act alone, and a SpecForce Elite Soldier would likely be encountered along with other members of SpecForces. Encounters with a SpecForce Elite Soldier might use the Elite Soldier as a leader or commander figure for an entire squad, whose ranks would be filled out with both soldiers and commandos. Such a squad would also benefit from the presence of a Soldier Commander, making it easier for the SpecForce Elite Soldier to bring down his targets. Alternately, a SpecForce Elite Soldier could be paired with commandos in encounters designed to focus on stealth and subterfuge. A SpecForce Elite Soldier might be encountered with several infiltrators as well, who run interference for the SpecForce agent as they picks off enemies one at a time. The SpecForce Elite Soldier also benefits from the ability to find cover and take the Full Attack Action (Allowing him or her to make two attacks at only a minor penalty), so in some encounters the SpecForce Elite Soldier would benefit from being teamed up with melee combatants (Such as some of Luke Skywalker's Jedi from the Praxeum), who do not detract from the SpecForce agent's efficiency thanks to the Precise Shot Feat. SpecForce Elite Soldier Statistics (CL 13) Medium Soldier 7/Scout 3/Elite Trooper 3 Force Points: 3 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +16 Languages: 'Basic, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 31, Will Defense: 26 Hit Points: 132, Damage Reduction: 1, Damage Threshold: 31; [[Hard Target|'Hard Target]], [[Tough as Nails|'Tough as Nails']] Offense Speed: '''8 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +13 (1d6+7) Melee: 'Knife +13 (1d4+7) '''Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +16 (3d8+8) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +14 (4d8+8) with Rapid Shot 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +15 (3d8+8) and Blaster Rifle +15 (3d8+8) with Double Attack '''Ranged: Blaster Pistol +15 (3d6+6) Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '+15 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Rifle), Double Attack (Rifles), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot '''Special Actions: Delay Damage Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 16, Constitution 15, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 16, Charisma 13 'Talents: Armored Defense, [[Hard Target|'Hard Target']], [[Improved Stealth|'Improved Stealth']], [[Long Stride|'Long Stride']], [[Multiattack Proficiency (Rifles)|'Multiattack Proficiency (Rifles)']] (2), [[Tough as Nails|'Tough as Nails']], [[Weapon Specialization (Rifles)|'Weapon Specialization (Rifles)']] Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Double Attack (Rifles), Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Skill Focus (Stealth), Skill Training (Stealth), Toughness, Weapon Focus (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Initiative +14, Mechanics +12, Perception +16, Stealth + 19 (May reroll, must take second result), Use Computer +12 Possessions: SpecForce Armor (As Armored Flight Suit with Helmet Package (+5 Reflex, +2 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision)), Blaster Pistol, Blaster Rifle with Targeting Scope (Standard), Knife, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted) Category:Variable